When traveling in a group, families or team members often carry multiple user devices, e.g., tablets, smart phones, media players, etc. Battery charging receptacles for these user devices are not always readily available when traveling, and as a result, battery power is often drained from the user devices before users have the opportunity to fully utilize their user devices. For example, one user may consume battery power on the user devices before another user has the opportunity to utilize their user devices before battery power has been consumed.
Existing systems do not proactively plan usage of user devices when battery charging facilities are not available for an extended period of time, e.g., when traveling. As a result, users are often left unable to perform desired tasks before battery power on their user devices run out. Accordingly, proactive planning of user device usage can help to ensure that users in a group are able to perform desired tasks before battery power on their user devices run out.